


Jingle Bells

by holmes221b



Series: The Rose of Ferelden [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes221b/pseuds/holmes221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days, taunting darkspawn seems just like one of the perks of being a Grey Warden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jingle Bells

"Hey, Hurlock!" Daniella called, throwing a rock at the hurlock’s head to draw its attention away from Wynne. "Why don’t you pick on someone with your taint?"

With a growl, the hurlock turned and charged at the grey warden. Daniella just laughed and slashed the hurlock’s throat with a single arrow, and tainted blood gushed out of the wound. The hurlock kept running at the warden, but before it could reach her it collapsed from blood loss and died.

"Daniella! Behind you!" shouted Alistair.

She turned and ducked as another hurlock swung its sword in an attempt to behead her. As she stood back up, she thrust her daggers into the hurlock’s torso, tearing thru darkspawn armor and flesh, coating her in darkspawn gore.

With a strong kick, she forced the hurlock’s now lifeless body off of her daggers’ blades and let it fall to the stone ground of the Deep Roads.

She looked around and saw that the small group of darkspawn they had encountered were now all dead.

"Good work, everyone," she called, before glancing down with an annoyed sigh at her taint-splattered front. "Let’s get as cleaned up as possible, then move onwards. The sooner we can get this over with the better."

Alistair came over to Daniella, his armor just as taint-splattered as hers.

"Need any help with your armor?" he offered, "There’s a small outcropping over here we can slip behind, if you wanted to, I mean…"

Daniella smiled and kissed him on the lips. “As much as I want to, my love, I’d rather not wander off from the rest of the group right now. It seems too much like tempting darkspawn.”


End file.
